A nephilim's christmas
by Clipse23
Summary: Destiel / Le premier noël de la Team Free Will 2.0, dans la joie, la bonne humeur et les cadeaux... plus ou moins originaux.


**A nephilim's christmas**

Ecriture : 7/8 Décembre 2017

One-Shot

Saison 13 de Supernatural (vers le 13x06)

Destiel

Contente d'avoir enfin l'inspiration pour écrire sur notre petit nougat boy, ça faisait un petit moment que j'attendais ça ! (merci à Kitsune Aquatik d'avoir demandé des idées pour son OS.. En lui en proposant une ça m'a donné envie de l'écrire finalement XD)

Les reviews sont les bienvenues, bonne lecture ! :D

.

* * *

.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'avec tout les problèmes qu'on a actuellement tu veuilles quand même fêter noël ! » maugréa Dean, assis sur sa chaise en prenant une lampée de bière tandis que Sam et Jack posaient les décorations sur le sapin.

« On a _toujours_ des problèmes, si on se dit ça chaque année on ne le fêtera que dans dix ans ! » lui fit remarquer son cadet.

« Et encore, je doute que l'apocalypse prenne du repos dans si peu de temps, » affirma l'aîné.

« C'est le premier noël de Jack en plus ! Je suis sûr qu'il va apprécier un peu de repos. »

Le concerné se tourna vers le benjamin avec un sourire, une guirlande dans les mains.

« Ca me plaît déjà beaucoup, » lui confirma Jack. « J'aime beaucoup la combinaison de ce fil en plastique sur un arbre synthétique. »

Dean roula des yeux tandis que Sam pouffa.

« En parlant de langage de nerd, j'espère que Cas n'a pas trop pris au sérieux cette histoire d'achat de cadeaux, surtout en voyant ce que je vous ai pris... »

Au moment où le chasseur finissait sa phrase, l'ange apparut à quelques pas d'eux.

« Je pense avoir trouvé le nécessaire pour ce soir, » déclara Castiel de sa voix grave.

Celui-ci ne portait aucun sac.

« J'espère que tu n'as pas caché tout ça sur les anneaux de Saturne en attendant, » suggéra Dean d'un air suspicieux.

Le brun garda une position figé, les bras le long du corps, regardant droit devant lui, comme si on venait de lui mettre un balai au mauvais endroit.

« Non, bien-sûr que non, » affirma t-il d'une voix qui flancha un peu. « Ils sont bien évidemment dans le bunker. » Une pause. « Vous m'excuserez mais je dois aller vérifier quelque chose... un peu plus loin d'ici. »

Et en un instant, il fut de nouveau parti.

Sam s'éloigna enfin du sapin, l'air satisfait.

« Et voilà le travail ! Pas trop mal pour ton premier sapin, non ? » demanda t-il d'un air satisfait au jeune, qui acquiesça rapidement de la tête avec enthousiasme.

« Tant que c'est vous qui ramassiez tout ce bordel après... » lâcha Dean, terminant sa bouteille.

« Il manque juste une chose pour qu'il soit terminé, » précisa Sam à Jack. « Il faut mettre un ange tout en haut. »

Castiel, qui était déjà de retour, pencha sa tête sur le côté d'un air perplexe, fronçant les sourcils, tandis que Jack, près de lui, en fit de même.

Ce fut le nephilim qui prit la parole le premier.

« Tu veux dire que... je suis censé monter tout en haut du sapin ? »

« Je ne pense pas qu'il va tenir, cela risque d'être dangereux, » les avertit le brun en restant toujours dans la même position. « Et je ne sais pas si un demi-ange vous convient. Peut-être serait-il plus raisonnable que je me dévoue pour honorer cette étrange tradition humaine. »

Les deux Winchester ne dirent rien dans un premier temps, croisant le regard de l'autre, puis finirent tout deux par être prit de ricanements convulsifs. Castiel et Jack semblèrent encore plus dépassés par la situation.

« J'ai l'impression que beaucoup de choses m'échappent avec eux, même si je tente d'apprendre à leur contact, » songea le plus jeune à voix haute.

« On finit par s'y habituer, » précisa l'ange, dubitatif. « Plus ou moins. »

Une fois que les deux frères furent calmés et que Sam ait dû réexpliquer trois fois la notion du principe de mettre un ange en plastique sur un sapin, Jack devint soudainement impatient de découvrir la coutume des cadeaux.

« On est censés attendre demain mais... j'imagine qu'on peut faire ça tout de suite, » céda le cadet devant les grands yeux demandeurs de l'adolescent.

Dean et Castiel, maintenant tout les deux assis l'un à côté de l'autre sur la longue table en bois, échangèrent un léger sourire devant ce tableau.

Tandis que Sam et Dean s'offrirent leurs typiques et traditionnels cadeaux de station-service (des magazines porno et quelques divers barres de chocolat pour l'un, du lubrifiant pour voiture ET pour humain pour l'autre – Sam regrettant tout de suite cette idée quand le jeune nephilim commença à poser des questions sur la petite bouteille d'Astroglide), Castiel eut pour sa part droit à un premier présent probablement acheté au même endroit, se révélant être des lingettes pour bébé (pour nettoyer sa lame d'ange qui devait avoir plusieurs millénaires de saleté, selon Dean), ainsi qu'un livre épais sur les sciences de la part de Sam dont l'aîné aurait été presque sûr de ne pas pouvoir y comprendre une phrase entière. Les yeux de Jack s'illuminèrent quand il se vit offrir une boîte de plus d'un kilogramme de nougat de la part des deux frères. Ce fut par contre une autre affaire lorsque Castiel dévoila son cadeau commun qui se révéla être...

« Des pulls assortis ? » se renfrogna Dean devant le vêtement bordeaux foncé agrémenté d'un _D_ et _W_ pour lui.

« Tu les as tricoté toi-même, Cas ? » l'interrogea Sam avec un sourire de remerciement, un peu surpris.

« Des pulls _tricotés_ assortis ? » se renfrogna encore plus Dean.

« J'ai dû apprendre la technique pour le faire moi-même, mais je me suis rendue compte que le tricotage de trois pulls prendrait beaucoup plus de temps que prévu, alors j'ai dû remonter le temps plusieurs fois pour finir à temps. »

« Tu... _as remonté le temps pour tricoter des pulls assortis ?_ » répéta Dean, abasourdi.

« Je tenais à vous faire un beau cadeau de noël, » lui apprit Castiel, semblant fier de lui.

Dean se pencha vers Sam, parlant plus bas.

« Il n'est pas question que je porte ce truc ! »

Sam rétorqua, « A vrai dire c'est plutôt une bonne idée pour Jack, » fit-il remarquer tandis que ce dernier mettait joyeusement le sien, de couleur or. « Ca va peut-être plus le faire se sentir chez lui d'être accordé à nous. Et il en a besoin après tout ce qu'il a enduré, donc joue le jeu. »

Dean maugréa quelques jurons à voix basse, sur le point d'enfiler à contre-coeur le pull pelucheux. Mais il songea rapidement à un détail.

« Eh, Cas, tu n'en a pas fait un pour toi ? »

L'ange sembla surpris par sa question.

« Et bien je... comptais vous offrir un cadeau de noël à _vous_. »

Il semblait maintenant peu à l'aise. Dean retira la manche qu'il avait commencé à mettre pour se rapprocher du brun.

« Comme si tu allais y échapper, » siffla le Winchester avec un sourire prédateur.

« Mais, Dean... Il y a tes initiales dessus, pas les miens... »

« Je suis sûr qu'ils t'iront très bien à toi aussi. Ne cherche pas à te défiler ! »

« Je ne cherche pas à... »

« Allez, enlève ton trench-coat ! »

« Je ne crois pas qu'un pull va aller à un ange du S... »

« Fais tomber la veste, Cas ! »

Castiel finit par céder, et ne tarda pas à revêtir son propre cadeau. Dean se recula un peu en arrière, admirant le brun dans le pull bordeaux trop grand pour lui avec un sourire mesquin.

« Tu sais... Je pense qu'il manque une dernière petite chose pour que ce soit parfait. »

L'ange lança vers lui un regard presque inquiet, et n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit qu'il se retrouva orné d'un chapeau de père noël rouge et blanc, un petit grelot au bout.

« Là, c'est parfait ! » affirma enfin Dean tandis que Castiel leva un regard totalement décontenancé pour tenter d'observer son nouveau chapeau.

Tandis que l'aîné des Winchester lui fit bouger son grelot dans un petit ricanement, Jack, près de Sam, fronça les sourcils.

« Je n'ai pas de cadeaux pour vous. Je n'ai appris qu'il y a quelques heures ce qu'un échange de présents impliquait. »

« Ce n'est pas important, tu te rattraperas l'année prochaine, » proposa le cadet d'un air compatissant.

Le nephilim tourna la tête vers lui.

« L'année... prochaine ? »

Les paroles de Sam sous-entendaient beaucoup. Une année entière... avec eux ?

« Tu seras toujours le bienvenue, Jack, » le rassura Sam. « Tu as une chambre ici, et nous sommes là pour toi. »

Jack hocha doucement la tête, un mince sourire faisant son apparition, enregistrant les informations.

« Je... ne me verrai pas autre part qu'ici dans tout les cas. Vous êtes ma famille. Vous êtes pour moi comme... des pères ? » tenta t-il, l'air hésitant sur ses mots.

A vrai dire, il avait une connaissance limitée dans les termes de la composition d'une famille.

Sam sourit. « Disons... que je me verrai bien dans le rôle de l'Oncle Sam. »

Castiel, lui, fut plus songeur. « La qualification qui me viendrait à l'esprit est celle du père absent. »

« Ce n'était pas ta faute, » lui rappela Jack.

« C'est pour cela que je me dois de réussir à changer ce titre, » l'ange acquiesça, calme et déterminé.

Ce qui nous laissait...

« Le beau-père grincheux, » suggéra Dean pour lui-même, ricanant tout en ouvrant une nouvelle bouteille de bière.

Il mit un petit instant à réaliser que tout le monde s'était tut. Quand il releva le visage, Castiel et Sam étaient tournés vers lui.

« Quoi ? Vous ne pouvez pas dire que ces derniers temps j'ai été très... »

Mais il ne tarda pas à comprendre l'implication qu'il venait de faire, juste après que l'ange ne se soit lui-même qualifié de père pour Jack. Il croisa furtivement les yeux bleus de l'ange, puis se détourna, sentant ses joues prendre une légère couleur semblable au bonnet du brun, avalant autant de bière qu'il put.

Ce fut Sam qui eut cette fois-ci envie de rouler des yeux, mais il n'y fit rien, reportant son attention sur Jack qui ne semblait avoir rien remarqué, ouvrant le premier nougat de l'énorme paquet. Tandis qu'ils portèrent tout deux leur attention l'un sur l'autre, Dean hésita un instant, puis sortit un petit paquet de sa veste. Castiel l'observa, intrigué. Le chasseur le tripota un instant, les yeux baissés vers lui, avant de le tendre délicatement vers le brun.

« Je... voulais te donner ça aussi. Je me disais que ce serait sympa de t'offrir autre chose que des lingettes pour bébé. »

« Dean... » commença l'ange d'une voix grave, touché par son geste. « Tu n'as pas à... »

« Ouvre le avant que je change d'avis... » pressa Dean, n'affichant aucune expression sur son visage.

Castiel se saisit du cadeau. Celui-ci était petit mais long, à vrai dire. Il le déballa doucement, ouvrant précautionneusement les morceaux de scotch. Une boîte ne tarda pas à apparaître dans ses mains. Il jeta un regard furtif au chasseur, puis ouvrit lentement le couvercle, révélant un petit canif en argent, parfaitement aiguisé. Le manche était d'un blanc pur, et on pouvait y voir deux petites initiales gravées tout au bout.

 _C. W._

« Comme tu n'avais pas de nom de famille... j'ai improvisé... puis Sam m'a dit que ce noël ferait honneur à la famille, alors j'ai pensé que... » Dean ne finit pas sa phrase, regardant ses mains d'un air distrait. « Je sais que tu ne te balades pas avec grand chose, mais je me suis dit que ça pourrait être une sécurité au cas où tu perdes ton arme, » il précisa, après une légère pause. « Il a été taillé dans une lame d'ange qu'on a récupéré donc... Il devrait être efficace. » Une hésitation. « J'ai choisi du blanc parce que j'ai toujours trouvé que c'était une belle couleur pour les armes. Rien que mon pistolet préféré, il... » Dean frotta sa main derrière la tête. « Bref, je suis plutôt nul en cadeaux, donc... »

« Il est parfait, Dean. »

Le Winchester croisa son regard un instant. Castiel semblait être réellement sincère. Une lueur dans ses yeux brilla un instant, montrant de la gratitude, et quelque chose de plus profond. Cela fit monter une petite chaleur indéfinissable en Dean. La similitude des sensations du jour où il lui avait offert la mixtape le percuta.

Il finit par se détourner de lui, sans un mot devant cette pensée, observant avec l'ange le concours de celui qui arriverait à se mettre le plus de nougats dans la bouche livré par Sam et Jack.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **Notes :** Je met ça à la fin pour ne pas spoiler, mais quelques phrases sont une référence à une petite anecdote qui s'est déroulée lors de la HonCon hors des panels. Pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas lu (et je la trouve mignonne, c'est pour ça que je me sens obligée de la raconter ahah), Misha a dit que Castiel se voyait comme le « père absent » de Jack, et Jensen a ajouté « et Dean a été le beau-père grognon »... suivi des deux qui réalisent ce qu'il a insinué, de rires et de rougissement ahah. Du coup je me sentais obligée de reproduire quelque chose de similaire ici... XD (l'ensemble de ce post de petites anecdotes Destiel/Cockles des J2M lors de la HonCon est adorable d'ailleurs ‹3 Si vous les voulez n'hésitez pas!)


End file.
